


Cover - Cooperative Principle

by Fondli



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fondli/pseuds/Fondli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Three weeks ago, I was walking by your door when a student dropped her textbook,' Sherlock says."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover - Cooperative Principle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cooperative Principle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488939) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 




End file.
